Najano
Najano is a country in the Pokemon World and is home to 16 regions, the canonical regions; Kanto, Johto, Hoenn & Sinnoh as well as the fanonical regions; Shoki, Choku, Tohtoa, Kyogo, Kowui, Ikowa, Gitoma, Nohta, Kisho, Goyma, Iwato & Agnia. History The country of Najano is noted to be one of the oldest countries in the Pokemon world, dating back over 50,000 years to the Ikowa Region, or more commonly known to locals as Sinjoh. Records show that expansion to other areas was relatively fast thanks to the Northern Currents which originated from Ikowa and gave good flow both North and South along the coast. It is estimated that the first region, Sinjoh formed during these early years as humans were reported to be nomadic prior to that period. It is unknown when the other regions formed although some suspect that Hoenn was likely the last settled due to its noticeably warmer climate. Relative writings about Legendary Pokemon in some regions dates back thousands of years to information such as Hoenn's behemoths raging war over 5000 years ago to Goyma's infamy with the bizarre Celestial Legendary dating back 8000 year ago. Kowui history makes note of the Johto legendary, Celebi appearing in Kowui nearly 25000 years ago. In more recent history events such as the Shoki Impact of 900 years ago, the Gitoma Avalance of 750 years ago or the Johto Storm of 500 years ago dot the past of Najano's past with tales of destruction but also of rebuilding and co-operation. There is also note of an even in Kalos known as the Great War which occurred approximately 3000 years ago and was seen across the globe due to a massive beam of light that was fired into space, something never before seen on the planet at that time. Records describe the beam as striking the moon and the sun causing them to glow an ominous colour before the beam fell back on earth. In more recent history was the Civil War of Najano were dissatisfied working class citizens rebelled against the elite royal families to push for more rights and care for the people. The war is officially marked in Najano history as its darkest days, as Pokemon and people fell for a cause that was never properly understood, however through perseverance they did recover and in the short 50 years since the Civil War Najano recovered and new laws were passed as well as the introduction of the first Pokemon League in the Kanto Region, known as the Indigo League. Since the construction of the Indigo League Najano has joined a group of nearly 50 countries across the planet that are part of the Pokemon League, the Najano Division has 4 designated leagues, The Indigo League in Kanto, the Borano League in Shoki, the Ever Grande League in Hoenn and the Summit League in Goyma. Other regions have been recognized and permitted to form gym systems although trainers wishing to compete against a league must report to the relevant league. Sinnoh interestingly has abstained its involvement in league activity, despite having potential to develop its own league and gym system due to concerns of damage to historical monuments. Some have pushed for the region to adopt a league especially citizens of Agnia whom have often agreed with Sinnoh although have notable disagreed on this issue. Regions Najano is split up into 16 Regions which regulate their own sets of laws and trade between each other. Most of the regions were determined hundreds of years ago due to territory disputes between the dynasties that controlled them. Kanto The Capital Region of the country, Kanto is a political hub and after the fall of Team Rocket the region became notably more prominent in its technological growth. The Region also has one of the higher populations in the country rather evenly dispersed among its major cities. The Indigo League and the Peak of Mt. Silver are located in Kanto making it a desirable location for Pokemon Trainers to compete in. Towns/Cities *Pallet Town *Viridian City *Pewter City *Cerulean City *Lavender Town *Vermillion City *Celadon City *Fuschia City *Saffron City *Cinnabar Island *Indigo League Johto Closely tied to Kanto, historically, Johto only recently in Najano's long history separated and became its own region. Most of the customs of Kanto appear in Johto and vice versa. Johto is notably more rural than its neighbouring regions although this is primarily due to it having a surprisingly low poulation for its area. Johto also is believed to be the origin of the first sect in Najano, the Alph People whom are believed to have separated from the Sinjoh People nearly 45000 years ago. Towns/Cities *New Bark Town *Cherrygrove City *Violet City *Azalea Town *Goldenrod City *Ecruteak City *Olivine City *Cianwood City *Mahogany Town *Blackthorn City Shoki The Shoki Region is noted as being the most verdant region in the country, its lush rainforests have grown throughout the region even up the mountains that dot it. The region is rather developed and has dense and compact populations as the routes around the region are more treacherous to traverse than other regions. A note of detail is that the people of Shoki are believed to have angered a Legendary Pokemon in the past as a scar on the island divides the Shoki Region from Johto, the scar is known as the Sunburnt Plateau, an incredibly dangerous plateau and mountain range that separates Shoki from Johto. Towns/Cities *Patoa Town *Moota City *Cullet City *Umshro City *Makru Town *Tocaro City *Sipsic Town *Inoni Town *Corbori City *Rumbec Town *Kipinup City *Pina City *Bagaca Town *Borano City Hoenn The only tropical region in the country, Hoenn, despite its proximity to other regions is much more humid and prone to rain. The region is sparse although the pockets of civilization are deeply rooted with some saying that Mauville City is over 900 years old although has gone through numerous upgrades over those years. Towns/Cities *Littleroot Town *Oldale Town *Petalburg City *Rustboro City *Dewford Town *Slateport City *Mauville City *Vendaturf Town *Fallardor Town *Lavaridge Town *Fortree City *Lilycove City *Mossdeep City *Sootopolis City *Pacifidlog Town *Ever Grande City Choku An industrially powerful region, Choku is rather reclusive and has been very reluctant to get involved in any of the Pokemon League's issues stating that their region should focus on production rather than battling. Choku's history is littered with incidents of it being attacked due to the high mineral deposits in the area and the hard working attitude of its citizens which is often lusted over by other region's leaders. Towns/Cities *Taoba Town *Myctor City *Divell Town *Litomeve Town *Mobaut City *Jatapa Town *Kanata Town *Heptoco Town *Sharik Town *Ghildang Town *Subsu Town *Rimoa City *Cibile Town *Gosopit Town *Crafai City Tohtoa A small chain of islands off the far west of the mainland, Tohtoa has had a lot of influence from other countries leaving it with a muddy culture where it has mixed and matched lots of different cultural styles from around the world. Tohtoa is renowned for being a great tourist location and trade depot. Though Tohtoa is very small in size it has produced some of the most powerful trainers in Nojano. Towns/Cities *Tarrat Town *Esieci Town Kyogo One of the smaller regions, Kyogo has perfectly blended its older culture with technological growth. Its skyscrapers have evidence of influence from old ruins found across the region. In addition the region is one of the most developed having very controlled Routes. Towns/Cities *Ifree City *Paraseepe Town *Bebde City *Typorrey City *Helwell Town *Zorne City *Dowsor Town *Illindwi City *Romori Town *Aparpe City *Dirbege City *Tarewim Town Kowui Kowui as a Region developed rather oddly, originally two smaller regions they were completely alienated by the Silver Mountains, as such the region has an interesting blend of Coastal and Grasslands culture with the East having massive Farmlands. Towns/Cities *Cadeca City *Naonn Town *Chocetot City *Kollkio City *Gagema City *Igagi City *Retta City *Tepate City *Cromio Town *Ilimmili Town *Xaea City *Tatzat City *Atotyo City *Teninet Town *Cecidie Town Ikowa The oldest region in the country, Ikowa has history dating back to the origins of man with ancient cave paintings found showing people being overwhelmed by Pokemon. The region is barely touched and the few towns and cities of the area are all near borders or coasts in respect to the ancient ruins in the area. The Sinjoh Ruins and Cradle of Life document appearances of Arceus, the Creation Trio and numerous legendary Pokemon from over 45,000 years ago, it is possible that the Cradle of Life was the very place where the first person emerged. Towns/Cities *Ux City *Az City *Esp Town *Ceus Town Gitoma Gitoma was originally a place of turmoil, made up of many fueding mini-regions eventually through conquest the Gitoma Clan took over the regions uniting them under one name. Though its past has been shaky the people of Gitoma have embraced this unity for nearly two centuries and the wounds of the past has mostly healed, the culture of this land is all over the place and each city is distinct in its appearance and people. Towns/Cities *Hoskine Town *Lacavane City *Silannils Town *Torggohd Town *Quaeter City *Covalono City *Nattron City *Slaihort Town *Loddo City *Zarrbill City *Thorodust City *Colys Town *Vattaha City *Cippemed City *Raffasare City *Collobak City Nohta A small but interesting island, historical notes have shown that the island has had its tower, known as the Crystal Tower, it seems to have been the foundation for civilization in the region as many architectural styles have been based on it in the region. Towns/Cities *SetimaredTown *Inuegego City *Mattepor Town Kisho A beautiful region with long rivers filling the region with lushous jungles and forests, the region is notably less developed than its neighbour and this is attributed to the tales of the legendary Pokemon who inhabit the region. Towns/Cities *Carnation Town *Solidaster City *Viburnum City *Calla City *Heliconia City *Delphinium Town *Hyacinth City *Gerbera Town *Coxcomb City *Liatris Town *Amaryllis City *Statice City *Peony Town Goyma Goyma is a large region that most consider to be the most fertile land in the region which made it quite contested in earlier years, Goyma's history is very well tied to its fertile land as many of the cultural influences on the region and the people are related to nature. Towns/Cities *Tawata Town *Reebe City *Niwini City *Kilkmio Town *Kaskae City *Reberem City *Etaea Town *Direcced City *Jiquu City *Demada City *Fecco Town *Misimuk City *Kiliji City *Dossoa Town *Ceccuje Town *Summit League Iwato One of the most industrious regions, Iwato is heavily developed technologically and has a tight net of cities covering its region. The leaders in this region like to help Trainers prepare themselves for heading to the Goyma Region and as such have made man-made challenges along the routes. Towns/Cities *Torpa Town *Taccata City *Doogodo City *Negugipi City *Shiffis City *Gannuan Town *Sorotio Town *Damanasel Town *Sorshoe City *Yirinpara Town *Tibbabit City Agnia The Agnia region relied on Sinnoh in its early years to develop, although it has since surpassed Sinnoh technologically it has always helped Sinnoh's people along and its leaders have a great deal of respect for Sinnoh's ancient past. Agnia has been interested in forming a league although has requested that Sinnoh have the league and that Agnia would set up the Gym System although Sinnoh's leaders have been reluctant. Towns/Cities *Mepapo City *Aloefield Town *Reclyte Town *Calcyion City *Eborest Town *Drachrono Town *Ominort City *Fareel Town *Docir Town Sinnoh Sinnoh is one of the more unusual regions in Najano, its people are a mix of the original Sinjoh People who moved to the region by accident nearly 42,000 years ago due to powerful winds and sea currents and a tribe known as the People or Ar whom had built massive temple structures across the region with a mystical energy. The development in the region has been slow and there is great reluctance towards accelerating technological growth too fast due to concerns of the history of the people. Towns/Cities *Twinleaf Town *Sandgem Town *Jubilife City *Oreburgh City *Floaroma Town *Eterna City *Hearthome City *Solaceon City *Veilstone City *Wildwamp Town *Pastoria City *Celestic Town *Canalave City *Grashore Town *Cragpeak Town *Junglool Town *Freayon Town *Snowpoint City *Sunyshore City *Victorill City *Resort Area *Fight Area *Survival Area *Lost Area Notable Legendary Pokemon Legendary Pokemon have been known to crop up across Najano from time to time and in recent history it has been due to uprisings in civil unrest, the first modern incident of Legendary Pokemon being used for civil unrest was in Hoenn with the Magma-Aqua incident in which two orgnizations hoping to use the legendary Pokemon to shape the region nearly succeeded if not for a group of individuals whom summoned the Legendary Pokemon of the sky, Rayquaza to protect them. List of Legendaries *Articuno - Kanto & Sinnoh *Zapdos - Kanto & Sinnoh *Moltres - Kanto & Sinnoh *Mewtwo - Kanto & Sinnoh *Mew - Hoenn & Sinnoh *Raikou - Kanto, Johto, Hoenn & Sinnoh *Entei - Kanto, Johto, Hoenn & Sinnoh *Suicune - Kanto, Johto, Hoenn & Sinnoh *Lugia - Kanto, Johto, Hoenn & Sinnoh *Ho-Oh Kanto, Johto, Hoenn & Sinnoh *Celebi - Johto & Sinnoh *Regirock - Hoenn & Sinnoh *Regice - Hoenn & Sinnoh *Registeel - Hoenn & Sinnoh *Latias - Kanto, Hoenn & Sinnoh *Latios - Kanto, Hoenn & Sinnoh *Kyogre - Johto, Hoenn & Agnia *Groudon - Johto, Hoenn & Agnia *Rayquaza - Johto, Hoenn & Agnia *Jirachi - Hoenn & Ikowa *Deoxys - Hoenn & Sinnoh *Uxie - Hoenn & Sinnoh *Mesprit - Hoenn & Sinnoh *Azelf - Hoenn & Sinnoh *Dialga - Hoenn, Sinnoh & Ikowa *Palkia - Hoenn, Sinnoh & Ikowa *Heatran - Hoenn & Sinnoh *Regigigas - Hoenn & Sinnoh *Giratina - Hoenn, Sinnoh & Ikowa *Cresselia - Hoenn & Sinnoh *Manaphy - Sinnoh *Darkrai - Sinnoh *Shaymin - Sinnoh *Arceus - Sinnoh *Victini - Sinnoh *Cobalion - Sinnoh *Terrakion - Sinnoh *Virizion - Sinnoh *Tornadus - Sinnoh *Thundurus - Sinnoh *Reshiram - Sinnoh *Zekrom - Sinnoh *Landorus - Sinnoh *Kyurem - Sinnoh *Meloetta - Agnia *Genesect - Sinnoh *Xerneas - Sinnoh *Yveltal - Sinnoh *Zygarde - Sinnoh *Hoopa - Sinnoh *Solgaleo - Sinnoh *Lunala - Sinnoh Routes Routes in Najano are numbered from 0 to 346 starting in the Ikowa region and ending with the Trans-Regional Route between Sinnoh & Agnia. There are a total of 347 Routes, 320 of which are regional while the other 27 are Trans-Regional meaning they cross from one Region to another or access the Northern Currents. The Routes of Najano were designated as regions joined in co-operation, initially there was no Route 0 however due to historical significance Ikowa was given Route 0 making it the only Route 0 in the world. There are also Trans-Regional Routes which are restricted Routes for only those qualified to pass between regions to use. Below is a list of the number of Routes in Each Region; *Kanto - 26 Routes (1-26) *Johto - 20 Routes (29-48) *Shoki - 23 Routes (49-71) *Choku - 20 Routes (73-92) *Tohtoa - 4 Routes (95-98) *Hoenn - 34 Routes (101-134) *Kyogo - 16 Routes (141-156) *Kowui - 17 Routes (160-176) *Gitoma - 15 Routes (186-200) *Sinnoh - 42 Routes (201-242) *Agnia - 15 Routes (243-257) *Ikowa - 11 Routes (0, 258-267) *Nohta - 5 Routes (270-274) *Kisho - 16 Routes (277-292) *Goyma - 30 Routes (296-325) *Iwato - 15 Routes (327-344) Trivia *Tohtoa & Nohta have both polled their citizens on whether they should apply for independence although both came back in favour of remaining *Gitoma's badges are the only ones recognized by two leagues; The Indigo League & The Summit League *Each Region's Towns & Cities follow a particular theme in their naming **Kanto's are colours **Johto's are plants **Shoki's are vegetables **Hoenn's are combinations of two words often related to the Town/City's themes **Choku's are types of transport **Tohtoa's are types of culture **Kyogo's are ancient inventions **Kowui's are Metric prefixes **Ikowa's are parts of the Lake Guadians' & Arceus' names **Gitoma's are Natural Disasters **Nohta's are types of Rocks **Kisho's are flowers **Goyma's are beverages **Iwato's are pets **Agnia's are combinations of two features of those locations **Sinnoh's, like Hoenn's are a combination of two wrods usually related to the Town/City's themes Gallery Najano Country.png|The country of Najano Category:Countries Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Locations